


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 2x07

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season Two [7]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: We want you safe...and we want you around for a long time. It's a common theme in this episode, where we explore the gang's varied reactions to learning Michael is dating HIV+ Ben. We're so lucky to have Spencer (@busydayofcrazy), a grad student studying queer media with a focus on the rhetoric surrounding HIV join us for this episode to offer some thoughtful insight on a tough subject.  And of course, we can't forget Emmett... erm, Fetch Dixon's growing fame or Lindsay's struggle to gain the approval of her parents, culminating in one of the wildest parties Pittsburgh has ever seen.





	

 

**Listen to episode 2x07 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](https://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-2x07/)! **

**Originally Posted: February 28, 2017  
**

**Duration: 1:32:16**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
